


Hangover Cure

by ya_zzzz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hangover, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_zzzz/pseuds/ya_zzzz
Summary: After a night of drinking, Jesse McCree knows the best way to get rid of a hangover.





	1. Chapter 1

You wake sandwiched between two buff men. Two completely different people. Those two people who you wouldn’t think would hit it off. But they did and they asked you to join them too. At first you were a little hesitant with complying to that hand that offered to pull you in; when you did, oh boy were you in for a treat.

 

\---

 

Those men? Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada. A cowboy and an archer. Two completely different men.

Jesse McCree: The cowboy. Came from Santa Fe after many battles in the West. Neck length, chocolate brown hair, draping just above his deep, hazel brown eyes. Small freckles planted on his nose, spreading to his cheeks. A cheeky grin that was almost always there. A beard that was well groomed and felt amazing when brushed through with fingers. He was the real deal. A true cowboy. Always wearing that damn serape, tattered at the edges and sprouting holes in places. Boots with the spurs and those chaps around his toned legs and thighs. Oh, and lets not forget about that cowboy hat of his, always askew on his head. He also smokes those cigarillos that he keeps in a little golden tin in his back pocket.

Hanzo Shimada: The archer. He came from a small district in Japan; he is a member of the Shimada Clan which was a criminal organisation, until that day when the two Shimada brothers fought. Hanzo Shimada had an icy look in his eye. It was always there, until the cowboy came along. His eyes were greyed out, and always full of pain. His hair was black and always up tight in one of those expensive looking silk ribbons. You’d be extremely lucky to see Hanzo with this hair down and relaxed. He would bare his tattoo along his left arm, wearing a Japanese robe, exposing his bare chest. And those metal boots he continuously wears make it seem like they are permanently attached to him.

Both men were in top shape, Jesse a little more on the pudgy side, but wow, these men were everything. When Hanzo had offered his hand to you, a grin on his face, you couldn’t resist them any longer. These men were going to take you on a ride that you would never forget.

 

\---

 

The night drew on, slowly ticking away as you and the other two spoke into glasses of alcohol and laughed into the smoke that McCree blew out from smoking his cigarillo. Your faced burned due to the alcohol rushing through your blood, but you didn’t let that stop you. With a flushed face, you slurred your words, trying to keep up with the two men.

Hanzo noticed your tired eyes falling and proceeded to help you get to your room. Well, their room. He chuckled as you thanked him and lazily held onto his neck. Jesse followed behind, bottle of whiskey in hand. Your vision became blurry as the three of you reached the bedroom. Jesse opened the door, letting Hanzo and you enter first. Letting go of Hanzo’s neck, you flopped down onto the comfy sheets, mind spinning full of drunken thoughts. You heard a small chuckle to the left of you and turned your head to see whose chuckle it was but failed to see the man fully. With blurry vision and a flushed face, you closed your eyes and drifted into a deep sleep full of memories.

There was a low grumble next to your ear as you moved slightly. The grumble got louder as you focused on the sound then the smell of whiskey hit your nose.

“Jesse?” You mumble, turning your head to face the cowboy.

“Mhmmm...” He groaned.

“He won’t be waking up anytime soon.” Hanzo states, eyes stilled shut. “What time is it?”

You lean forward, looking at the analogue clock next to Hanzo. “Eight-twenty.”

“Yeah. He won’t be waking up until noon, love.” Hanzo patted the pillow with his hand, signalling for you to lie back down. “How are you feeling?” His eyes finally open.

“I’m fine.” You look to Hanzo. “Just a small headache. What about you?”

“I’m good.” He smiles at you and brushes a few stray hairs behind your ear. “Your were out as soon as you hit the bed.”

“As usual then.” That hadn’t been the first time you were like that. Many times had you gotten drunk and fallen asleep straight after. “Oh well. I hope I wasn’t much hassle for you.”

“None at all.”

“Will you two shut up...” Jesse rolled over onto his side, facing away from you Hanzo. “Wait...” He rolled back and eyed you up. “The hell did you get here?”

“She’s been here all night, Jesse.” Hanzo chuckled.

“Shit. Sorry hun.” Jesse stroked your cheek. “Whiskey gets to me.”

“I can tell.” You put bluntly, nuzzling into Jesse’s hand. “It’s a smell that lingers on you. As well as that damn cigar smoke.”

“I smell that bad?” There was a slight tone of sadness in his voice.

“I never said that Jesse.” You turn and face him, tracing a hand over his beard. “If anything, you smell wonderful. It’s a smell I’m not used to.”

“Trust me. Yer get used to it alright.” Jesse smiled and planted a kiss upon your forehead. Both of you didn’t realise that Hanzo had left the bed. Jesse looked at you and stared deeply into your eyes. You returned the gaze and blushed. “You’re purdy when you blush like that.”

“J-Jesse!” You hide beneath the covers.

“What did you do?” Hanzo reappeared, slipping back into the sheets.

“Nothin’. Just told her she looked purdy is all.” Jesse smiled towards Hanzo, who returned the smile back.

“What Jesse says is true, (y/n). You’re beautiful.” Hanzo pulled the sheets off you, exposing your blushed face. Both men chuckled as you turned onto your back. Jesse threw his arm over you, Hanzo copied his action.

“I know the best hangover cure.” Jesse stated as he began to rub circles into your side.

“I bet you do.” You smile, letting out a small sigh through your nose.

“He does.” Hanzo reassured you. “It always works.”

“What is it?” You asked, curious to know.

“Oh, you’ll see...” The cowboy whispered into your ear.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of whiskey lingered on Jesse as he kissed your lips. You gasped from the sudden affection, this was something you hadn't expected. Jesse had let go, smiling at you as you opened your eyes to view the cowboy. It was Hanzo's turn next. He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip and leaned in to kiss you. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. Similar to Jesse's but without the smell of whiskey. Ever so slowly, you began to feel yourself get wet.

Hanzo pulled away slowly, looking into your eyes and smiling, foreheads touching. Without thinking, you pull Hanzo in for another kiss, entwining your tongues in a sloppy motion. Behind you, Jesse whistled and stroked the side of your body, sending a mass of tingles through your stomach and up to your cheeks. Your head was spinning as you continued to make out with the archer. Jesse had moved his hand up to your chest, gently squeezing your breast and pinching the nipple. Gasping to the touch, you break from Hanzo to face Jesse, but he had kept you firmly still in your current position. With you still facing the archer, Jesse chuckled and pinched harder. He lowered his head to your neck and kissed softly before marking you with a messy hickey. Hanzo began to touch himself to the sight of you, letting out soft groans as he pawed his hard-on through the briefs.

"Enjoying yerself?" Jesse spoke to Hanzo and chuckled. All Hanzo could do was grunt and look at the other two. A flush of red appeared on his cheeks as he continued. "I'll take that as a yes." With a smile on the cowboy's face, he sat up and pulled you with him. You sat on his lap as he groped your breasts with both hands, the cold metal making you even more sensitive. In a quick and gentle motion, Hanzo was behind you taking the shirt off that you wore that night, tracing his fingers over your spine. Jesse began to suck on your nipples, holding them in his mouth and flicking his tongue over the peaks. Soft mewls escaped your mouth as both men were touching you. Hanzo had slipped his hand though your black panties and rubbed the sensitive clit in small circular motions, soaking his hands in your fluids.

"H-Hanzo!" You moaned out. The archers mouth nibbled on your neck, slowly moving across your shoulders. Jesse let go of one breast, making a subtle pop as he mouth disconnected. Both of the men began to kiss each other, leaving you sandwiched in the middle of them. Hanzo was still rubbing your sensitive area and Jesse was still gripping to your breasts. You could hear the sloppy motions of the men and hear the low mumbles and growls. 

After Hanzo and Jesse had finished their kiss, the attention was back on you.

"Turn around, sweetpea." Commanded Jesse. You obeyed him and began facing Hanzo who grinned at the sight of you. Jesse sat up onto his knees. A firm hand pushed your head down and pulled you up onto all fours. There was a low moan behind you as Jesse looked at the view from behind and began pulling your panties off. Hanzo ran his fingers through your hair and tilted your head up to face him.

"Ready?" Hanzo whispered. You nodded slowly. The archer pulled down his briefs and freed his cock that was restricted by the fabric. You eyed it up, noticing how big he was and knowing that you weren't going to fit all of him in without force. With his hand in your hair, he pushed you down gently. With Hanzo's cock in your mouth, you could taste the precum as it leaked from his tip. You worked your way down his shaft and for the inch you couldn't fit in, you wrapped your hand around and pumped it gently. With a bit of work and force, you could probably fit it in but not having done something like this in awhile, it would take time to get used to it. Hanzo made some of the most sexiest moans as you worked his member. The low growls that escaped his throat made you even more wet.

Jesse enjoyed watching the two of you, but he needed some fun himself. Using his hands, he moved your legs apart and settled between them. His fingers moved along your wet slit, rubbing your clit and moving to your entrance. With one finger, he pushed it inside of you making you moan out onto Hanzo's dick. Jesse pushed his finger further in and pulled it out, picking up speed. Your moans were muffled and Hanzo was barely hanging on.

"Han. Don't." Jesse's voice was stern as he continued to finger fuck you. He pushed a second finger inside getting a sexy reaction from you. Hanzo looked over at Jesse, moans still escaping his throat and the cowboy looked back at him with a grin. Jesse curled his fingers inside of you, making them rub against your walls. Another stifled moan. You release Hanzo and moan openly. "Ah, there she is." Jesse leaned over, his chest touching your back. "Come on baby. Cum fer me." His accent was breaking through. Jesse continued to pump his fingers in and out of you, his thumb rubbing your bud intensely. There was a burning feeling inside of your stomach that was growing rapidly with every thrust. Hanzo slowly stroked himself again. Jesse's beard brushed your shoulder as he kissed your neck. That alone tipped you over the edge.

"J-Jesse!" You cried his name as you came. You tensed up around Jesse's fingers as he continued to to thrust them in and out of you. "Aah! Ah! Jesse..." Your moans became quiet as you rode out the orgasm. Jesse groaned as he pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean.

"Damn baby. Yer soakin' wet." 

With a face flushed red, you pant, falling forward against Hanzo's thighs. Both men chuckle, but it wasn't over just yet. Jesse pulled you up by the waist, making sure you were still facing Hanzo. He smiled at you and inched forward, his member in his hand. There was a sudden cold feeling on your lower back, making you gasp out.

"Don't worry." Hanzo reassured you, placing his hand on your cheek. "It might hurt at the beginning, but you will get used to it." His thumb brushed over your bottom lip before he kissed you, making you forget about the cowboy behind. Slowly and carefully you were being raised up by Jesse and then there was a small bit of pressure being put onto your ass. It clicked instantly. You pulled away from Hanzo, looking at him with a worried expression across your face. He look concerned, but gave a reassuring smile to calm your nerves.

Gently, Jesse pushed you down onto his length. It burned for the most part, but you didn't want to stop. You could feel him filling you up with every small push he made. It wasn't even all the way in yet you still felt full. Jesse pulled back and pushed back in, lubing your hole and his cock. Small groans escaped his lips and he made it all the way in. There was a slight burn, but it was soon gone once Jesse started a slow pace, moving his cock in and out of your ass. Quiet moans escaped your throat as Jesse began to pick up speed. Hanzo sat and watched before he back kissing your neck and your chest, grabbing at your breasts as the bounced up and down in rhythm of Jesse's thrusts. 

"Han. Come an' join us." The cowboy ordered. Hanzo felt his member before pressing it into your already wet pussy. He toyed around, rubbing your over sensitive clit with the head of his cock, teasing you until you began to beg.

"Please... Hanzo..." Without a warning, Jesse did a sudden thrust up. "Ahh!" Your eyes rolled back, head tipping back and resting on Jesse's shoulder. Hanzo loved the sight of it and wanted to get a feel of it too. He gently pushed his member into you, filling you up also. "Haaa.... Hanzo... Hnn" You raise your hands and place them on Hanzo's chest for more support. Both men thrusted in and out of you, creating a friction that burned inside of you making you moan out into more pleasure. 

Jesse's thrusts became harder as he slapped into you, making him closer to his orgasm. Hanzo was the same. They were slapping into you with force, creating wet, sloppy noises. Hanzo moaned out as he came inside of you, still thrusting into you and littering your neck with bite marks. Jesse wasn't far behind. A firm hand rubbed your bud. With a gently motion, Hanzo kept rubbing you, making you cum for the second time. Your back arched as Jesse continued to fuck you through your orgasm and his. A low grumble from Jesse as he squirted the last of his load inside of your ass.

All three of you were sweating and the bed was soaked in many different fluids. Slowly, Hanzo pulled himself out of you, Jesse followed behind. Their fluids leaked out of you and dripped down your thighs. You sat in between both of them, panting and shaking as the tingles in your body calmed down. 

"How's yer head?" Jesse spoke low as he got up to go to the bathroom and clean up.

"Yeah... It's alright. No more headache..." You were exhausted from the action. Hanzo chuckled and offered his hand to you, helping you get off the bed and to join him in getting cleaned up.

"That's good." Hanzo stood behind you and wrapped his arms around your stomach, resting his chin on your shoulder. Jesse turned and looked at the two of you and smiled.

"Purdy." Jesse kissed your cheek then kissed Hanzo's cheek. "S'ppose we better clean the bed up." He chuckled before putting on a pair of jeans and leaving his chest bare.

"Mhm." Hanzo let go of you and went to run a shower. "Join me, (y/n)." Hanzo smiled and offered his hand. A simple gesture that changed everything. You knew there was going to be more fun with these men and you were not ready to give up on any of them.

With a smile, you accepted the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to completing this chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
